


Abandonment

by YesDaddy69



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesDaddy69/pseuds/YesDaddy69
Summary: David and Jenny had decided they were sick of their lives and their parents, so they decided to run away and start their own family. But Jenny may be having second thoughts.





	Abandonment

Chloe marched upstairs to her room and shut the door.  
David looked at Jenny with a rage in his eyes.  
"Why'd you have to say that?!" he raised his voice.  
"What? I'm not saying anything she doesn't already know" Jenny retorted casually as she jumped onto the couch.  
"You are such an insensitive bitch, what is wrong with you? She's gone and done the nice thing and let us stay here for the night and once again you have to Jenny it all up and be the worst god damn human being ever!"  
"God damnit David, I don't want to do this anymore!"  
The sound echoed around the room making David freeze in his tracks.  
"... What?" he questioned after a long pause.  
Jenny started “This is no way to live! I-it's just getting too much for me. Constantly being on the run, living in fear and poverty. I-I want to go home!"  
"You said this is what you wanted," David replied.  
"C'mon David! I was an ungrateful teen who just loved to bitch about how much she hates her parents and create drama by deciding to run away from it all. Don't you miss your family too?"  
"This is my family, Jenny. Is it not yours?" David questioned, emotion growing in his expression.  
"Well, I don't think you were thinking of your "family" when you decided to fuck the babysitter in every way you can conceive of the word!" Jenny retorted.  
"Come on Jenny, I've apologized for that like a million times! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"  
"It will never be enough" Jenny said back with anger underlying in her tone.  
David took a moment to take in what his wife had just said "...Jenny."  
All David could think to do was to give her a hug.

After a long moment, Effie ran over and tugged Jenny's shirt grabbing her attention.  
"What is it you little munchkin?"  
Jenny lit up at the sight of the little girl.  
"I'm hungry. I want pancakes" Effie replied.  
"Well, that's no good. I don't know if we'll get pancakes but I'll ask Chloe what she has anyway" Jenny replied as she got off the couch and started climbing the stairs.  
When she got to the top, she knocked on Chloe's bedroom door and said: "ok Chloe, time to stop being a baby, the kids are hungry."  
When she didn't get an answer she presumed Chloe was just being difficult, so she opened the door while saying "ok Chloe, you win. I'm sorry for what I said but you have to admit, you can-" 

Jenny immediately froze the instant the sight in front of her hit her eyes.  
She let out a loud pained shriek from her mouth which caught the attention of David. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, which did not take long with his long legs. When David caught a glimpse of the sight, his eyes grew wide and you could see something stir deep inside of him. He soon snapped out of his Trans and tried to comfort his wife by letting her cry into his shoulder and whispering that it's going to be ok in her ear. Not too long after, Jenny broke out of his hold and left the room to run downstairs. David followed behind her before panic rang through his head when Jenny picked up her phone.

"Jenny! What are you doing?" He asked as he gave her a sharp warning glare.  
Jenny hadn't so much as given David a glance before she spoke on the phone "hello! There’s been a suicide, come quick!"  
She finished giving the address just in the nick of time before David slapped the phone out of her hand.  
"What do you think you're doing? We're trying to lay low from the police and you've just sent them straight to our doorstep!" David raised his voice.  
His mind started to go into a panic as he grabbed the kids, his own and Jenny’s things, put them into their bags, yelled "Effie, we're leaving, get Drew!" and ran upstairs. Jenny followed.

She let out a sob and asked: “don’t you care?”  
Right before entering Chloe's room, David stopped in his tracks, turned around, grabbed the sobbing girl by the shoulders and said a line she would never forget:  
"Sweetie, of course I do. And later we will get through this as a family but we can't let our lives end because she decided to end hers. Now come with me before the cops show up."

They entered the room and Jenny let out another sob and covered her mouth as she saw the body again. It was just hanging there with all the colour drained.  
Effie showed up with Drew in her arms and handed him to David without asking questions. She had learned to not ask questions and just do what they said by now. There was a window leading to the roof of the back garden shed behind the body, David moved past the body, over to the window and helped Effie through. Next task was to help Jenny through the window.  
"Come on Jenny. You're next" he said before realizing that she was still sobbing at the other side of the room.  
"Jenny, Come on. We don't have much time. If you stay here, the cops are going to take you home."  
Jenny said nothing but the look she gave him was all he needed to understand.  
"So that's it then. What about the kids?" David asked.

She looked over at David’s little sister: Effie’s adorable sad eyes for a moment, and then drew her attention over to her son: Drew who was so confused and making discomforted blubbering noises, and it made her heart break, but she wasn't moving. Jenny shook her head slowly which made David's face make a devastated look. But they couldn't stay for long as the ambulance and police had shown up. The loud noise made Drew start to wail to David’s alarm. He had to act fast to get to a distance where the professionals would at least make the presumption that the crying was coming from one of the neighbor’s houses. And before Jenny could blink, they were gone.


End file.
